


Goodbye

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Broadway Agents of Themyscira [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Diana takes Angie to Peggy's funeral.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Dornish Jedi commented on my Peggy/Diana fic GHost Stories that Diana should meet up with Steve at Peggy's fineral, so I ran with it.  
> Not at all canon compliant, what's a Civil War idk her.

She buys gas station flowers. Peggy hated flowers, much preferred a bottle of bourbon, and if it was a special occasion a bottle of bourbon with a red bow around it. 

She buys gas station flowers though, because whilst Peggy hated flowers, Angie loves them. Angie who's chatting with the guy working the forecourt, leaning on her zimmer because she refused to sit in the car and wait for Diana. 

Angie pats his hand with hers, wrinkled and liverspotted but still strong, and tells him not to be scared, to propose to his boyfriend but not to buy a diamond because they're expensive and ugly. 

The guy laughs, some weight lifting off his shoulders and he promises to invite Angie to the wedding. The girl behind the till rings up Diana's gas and flowers, tells her how sweet her granny is, how nice it is to see an old lady so accepting of gay people. 

Diana, who'd been dragged to every pride parade since Stonewall, just smiles and says she learned how to fight homophobes with just a Broadway script and an attitude from her. 

She pays, heads back out to the car where Angie accosts her, introduces her to Emilio as her plus one to his and Pablo's wedding. Emilio shakes her hand, jokes that he wants Angie to adopt him as Angie settles back into the passenger seat. Diana says to consider himself an honorary Martinelli, and Emilio grins. 

Diana gives Angie the flowers as they pull out of the gas station. 

"Never let anyone say ya don't know how to treat a girl, Prince," Angie says, pressing a kiss to Diana's cheek. 

Diana stops for a red light and Angie starts arguing with Siri, says Diana knows too many Steve's. Eventually she gets the right one, and Rogers picks up, that smile in his voice he reserves just for Angie. 

They chat, Angie makes sure Steve had a good breakfast because god knows Peggy was always forgetting to eat. Diana's on the highway before Angie even remembers to say, "Oh, just called to say we're on our way."

Steve says he'll wait for them. 

Angie hangs up, falls silent. Diana drives. Sometimes Angie just wants to look out the window and watch the endless road stretch out ahead, miles of nothing but cracked tarmac somehow the most interesting thing in her world. 

It takes a few minutes, but suddenly she's speaking. 

"Do you know how many times I said goodbye to her?"

Diana takes one hand off the wheel, waits for Angie to wrap her small, wrinkled fingers round hers. 

"Not too much, recent years. But at first, hell, felt like it was the last time I'd lay eyes on her every time she walked out the door.

But she'd always come back, and she'd have all these cuts and bruises I'd kiss better because the gauze and booze and bandages she went through, I threatened to buy a drug store my first big paycheck. Never did. Stark though...

I bought us tickets to London, instead. I remember, some jerk grabbed my ass and she threw him in the Thames. Just, up and over her head, and splash! 

 _That's my girl_ , I said. Nearly asked her to marry me. 

We didn't exactly hide our relationship, the knuckleheads at Shield didn't clock us for years though. Thought we were just gals being pals til she planted one on me in the lobby. 

She always made sure to hire diverse, maybe half, two thirds of Shield was Black, gay, Latinx, bi, trans. None of that racism or Don't Ask Don't Tell crap in Agent Carter's ranks, no sir. 

She was always fighting. We all were. Stonewall, Milk, Reagan. We lost a lot of friends in the AIDS crisis, but she never stopped. And she was terrible at sewing, I swear she hurt herself more making patches for that quilt than she did in the war, but she damn well kept at it. 

It's taken such a long time to get anywhere close to where we want to be, and we still have a long way to go, but Peggy Carter, Peggy freakin' Carter... I've loved that woman since I first set eyes on her at the Automat. I fall a little bit more in love with her everyday. 

And I've said goodbye more times than I can count. I guess now's the last time. But she lead a wonderful life, and I got to live it with her. I don't regret a single moment."

Angie clears her throat, digs a tissue out of her purse for Diana. 

"Anyway, that's what I'm gonna say. After Sharon."

In the distance Diana can see the church, can see the swell of black clothes and cars and she slows down, pulls to a stop. 

"You'd better be carrying me if we're parking here, Prince."

Diana takes her seatbelt off and holds her arms out. Her eyes are glassy with tears, lip trembling and Angie tuts gently, lets Diana fold her into a hug over the centre console. 

"Come on Wonder Woman. Stiff upper lip, as English'd say." She holds on tight though, hands gripping the back of Diana's dress. 

It takes a soft, polite knock on the window to pull them apart. Steve stands a respectable distance from the car, hands folded behind his back. 

Angie lets Diana go, pats her cheek. "You know, I think I will walk from here."

After a warm hug from Steve, after he insists on kissing her hand and making her giggle and blush, Angie leans heavily on Steve and Diana's arms, and they make their way down the path to the church. 

"You got the stuff?" Angie asks Steve, conspiratorially as they join the somber queue of people making their way inside. Steve winks at her. Sharon appears at his side, a soft smile on her face as Angie pulls her into a hug. 

She asks if Angie's ready and Angie nods, takes Sharon's arm. "You've been here through it all, Diana. Thank you, for everything." She winks. "I'll leave you two to chat."

Diana and Steve watch her potter into the church, so small and fragile next to the bulky agents around her. 

"How's she doing?" Steve asks. 

Diana smiles. "She's strong. It's the Amazon in her."

Steve blushes and Diana swats at his arm. "I know Peggy told you everything when you woke up, but did she have to go into so much detail?"

"She said she missed watching me blush. Wanted to make up for seventy years not seeing it." He laughs. "And Angie always brought it up whenever you came to visit. They both love you very much. Loved."

Diana shakes her head. "Love. She had so much love to give, if you were the right person. I doubt she's stopped wherever she is."

Steve's eyes are so full of sadness, so full of a love he never had the time to give, and Diana's starkly reminded of that first night she met Peggy, seeing the very same look in her eyes.

"She lived a good life, Steve. And she never forgot you."

"I know."

Somewhere in the church an organ starts playing, low and quiet. "And we'll never forget her."

Steve nods, wipes roughly under his eyes and Diana leans forward, kisses his cheek. 

"I've seen so much death, since I left Themyscira. I'd never known loss, and now my heart is full of it. But I never stopped loving. There are people who love you Steve. Angie, Sharon, Sam." She chuckles. "Even me."

Steve finally cracks a smile. "Thank you. You're always welcome here, Diana. Don't be a stranger."

"Me? Leave you and Angie alone? Never."

The organ music is growing louder, Sharon's standing by the door, waiting, and Diana takes Steve's hand and squeezes. "See you on the other side, Rodgers."

* * *

There's not a dry eye in the house by the time Peggy's friends and family have said goodbye. Admirably, Angie's voice doesn't crack until the final _goodbye, English,_ and Diana's there with strong arms to hold her when she steps down from the lectern. 

It takes another half hour, after the funeral surrounded by condolences, for Agents and aquaintences to pass by Steve, Angie and Sharon, soft handshakes and _sorry for your loss_ 's filling the air as bees drone through the flowers in the graveyard, drowsy in the afternoon sunlight. 

Diana stands a little way away, hands clasped in front of her. Finally, Sharon, Steve and Angie make their way over to her. 

"Ready?" Angie asks, and Diana offers her arm. 

Steve's borrowed a fancy car from Natasha, who nods at Diana from where she's stood with Maria in her arms. Angie calls shotgun, cackles at Sharon and Diana trying to fold themselves into the back seat. Steve promises to come back for Diana's car, after. 

A couple more cars follow them as Steve drives away from the church. Sam and Bucky, T'challa, Natasha and Maria and Clint and Fury. Daniel and Jason, who got married the same day as Angie and Peggy. Tony and Pepper, Banner who'd thumbed a lift. There's a thunderstorm brewing and Diana knows Thor will be there. 

If there's one thing that'll bring the Avengers together, it's Peggy Carter. Nick always laments that if he'd only asked her first, they'd have stopped Loki before he even reached New York. 

It doesn't take long for them to reach London Bridge. They must look odd, a ramshackle collection of assassins, superheroes and gods, but no one cares. Steve pops the trunk and easily takes out a crate of bourbon. It's the expensive stuff, with fancy red ribbons tied in bows around the necks. He brought a bottle of peach schnapps especially for Angie, and she leans against him as they all step up to the railing. 

"To Peggy," Angie says, and the group echoes her. Everyone takes a swig, everyone coughs and winces except Natasha, the only person to ever even come close to drinking Peggy Carter under the table, and as one they all pour the booze over the side of the bridge to the echo of Tony's cannon. 

"Oddly, it's what she would have wanted," Steve says, and they all chuckle. "That, and to keep fighting."

Steve wraps an arm around Angie's shoulders. She's standing as straight as she can, staring out towards the sunset. Diana comes up to her other side, takes her hand. 

"Ready?"

"One last goodbye."

Angie presses a kiss to her fingers, blows it out over the side of the bridge, over the river, towards the sunset. "Goodnight, Peggy."

She squeezes Diana's fingers, clears her throat and nods. "Take me home."

**Author's Note:**

> Made myself cry on the train writing this. I'm on Tumblr salamadersaurus-rex.


End file.
